


Alone With Him

by nindroidzane



Category: South Park
Genre: Dick Michael, Flashbacks kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Traumatized Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: The day Mike was kidnapped and whisked off to Arizona was a rough one, and his new boyfriend Pete knew that. He even apologized for it. But he didn't know everything. The vamp refused to tell him any details from the time he was kidnapped to the time he was back in school. Why the hell was he so scared of Michael? Why did keep waking up screaming? Pete intended to find everything out.





	1. Sitting With The Goths

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the italics are the past that's why they're italics. So here's this:

Mike was sat on Pete's lap, his face pressed into his shoulder in an attempt to block out the smokey smell of the goth's cigarettes. He and his friends were, again, complaining about all the conformists. The vamp leader had always been pretty sick of hearing it, but had decided he needed to put up with it once they had gotten together. He still didn't really understand what was bad about it. What was so conformist about what the Clyde kid was wearing? It seemed okay enough to him.

“We should burn down this nazi conformist school.”

Mike raised his eyebrows slightly, always sort of surprised at the littlest goth's violence. Firkle could easily stab someone with a weapon, and the vamp could barely muster the sight of blood. Which he was always embarrassed by, trying to be a vampire and everything.

“They would only rebuild it like the hot topic. There's no point.”

Mike peeked slightly above Pete to look at Henrietta. He didn't appreciate the constant reminders of how much they hate him. He had enough nightmares for that. But even the nightmares weren't as bad as Michael. He turned to the curly haired goth, tensing up. He was smirking at him again. Nobody noticed this time, either. Mike didn't think they ever would.

“Mike, are you ok?” Pete must have felt him stiffen. There were enough times to practice it. He looked in the direction his vamp was staring. “It's just Michael, calm down. He's my best friend. He won't hurt you.”

Michael's face was back in his usual dull expression, hiding the look he had been giving Mike.

“Ok…” He sighed. It was too late for his boyfriend's promises. Michael had already hurt him, way before Pete would even look in his direction without being annoyed. Back when his vampire trend was growing quickly and his favourite store had opened up in the mall. He shuddered, not wanting to remember any of it, and burrowed back into the red haired goth's shoulder. It felt safe in there. It always felt safe with his Pete. If only he had known that back then.

_ Mike was sitting in his room, getting ready for bed. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was putting his clunky plastic fangs back in. He always wore them, even when he slept. He took being a vampire more seriously than he should have, but the girls thought it was cute and it got him a lot of attention. Especially attention from his crush. The vamp leader paused before grabbing a brush, smiling at the thought of him. He ran it through his hair, too caught up in his fantasizing to hear the window slide quietly open. _

Lunch was over. All four goths, not giving a fuck about school, stayed behind it to smoke and complain. As much as Mike would have  _ loved  _ to stay with them (at least, loved to stay with Pete), he had to get to class and keep his straight As and attendance up. Mike always had perfect attendance, other than a few interruptions here and there. None that were his fault, though. Only things like appointments, sicknesses, and being mailed to another state.

The vamp stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wished he hadn't accepted their apology for that. He could still barely clear his head just walking to class.

Classes that involved a lot of thinking, so most of them, were dropping and Mike knew it. He was scared to get his next report card, but he didn't think about it too much. Most of the time he was just thinking about how to protect himself, even though he was sure he was a little pussy. It was what he was told.

He checked his phone; four minutes until class. He had enough time to regain himself. Opening the door to the boy’s bathroom, he realized he had made a big mistake. He would have calmed himself better trying to disarm a time bomb. But there was no escaping it now. The vamp stepped onto the cold tile floor, closing the door behind him. “H-hey…”

_ The tall figure stood near the window, shadowed in the dark. He watched the oblivious Mike hum and brush his long, poser hair. _

_ He wondered what he should do first. Just take him? He checked the time on his phone; there was still an hour and a half he had to do this. Lots of time for a little fun.  _


	2. Moik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people like this wow

“Hi.” The heavy smell of smoke drifted around the bathroom.

Mike shifted uneasily from foot to foot. “Michael I don't have time for this, I-”

“Scared, poser?” Michael stood up straight from his position against the wall and strolled towards him. 

Mike retreated to the other side of the bathroom to get away and let out a timid squeak in place of words. Michael glanced at him through flitted eyelids before locking the door.

“You shouldn't be. I'm Pete's best friend. I wouldn't hurt you.” The tall goth repeated his best friend's words in the most mocking tone he could manage in the monotone way he was speaking. He knew emotionless monotone scared Mike more.

_ “Hey, fagula.” _

_ Mike jumped in surprise at the raspy voice and whipped his head around, face bright red at the sight of his crush. “M-Michael? What are you doing here?” _

_ The tall goth took a long drag of his cigarette before responding. “Errands.” He glanced around the smaller boy’s room. Full of conformist Twilight posters and s _ _ hit he didn't have time to make fun of. _

_ “And I'll be needing your help with one of them.” _

“I just need to get to class, Michael…” The vamp shrunk back as Michael strolled casually towards him. “You know I can't be late again…”

“Then let's make this quick, hmm?” The taller boy pushed him up against the wall and fondled his stupid sparkly belt.

Mike looked close to tears when they heard a loud thudding on the door.

“HellOOOOO?” Eric Cartman's stupid voice called out. “I need to take a shit!”

Michael grunted and shoved Mike down on his back. “Conformist fatass.” He kicked the vamp in one of his contact-coloured eyes and walked painfully slowly to the door, opening it and letting Cartman fall on his face.

“AY!” He whipped his head around to threaten the tall goth, but he had already disappeared. Instead, there was a flash of black and green as Mike sprinted five minutes late to class.

_ “Y-you… you want  _ **_my_ ** _ help?” He stared at the boy on the opposite end of the room, clinging to his hair brush in astonishment. “I can't even remember the last time you spoke to me…” _

_ “Probably never.” Michael leaned against a poster clad wall like he had all the time in the world and took another drag of his cigarette. He made a point to slowly look Mike up and down, if only to make him seem like he didn't give a shit. The poser’s blush amused him. “Why would I ever talk to a conformist like you?” _

_ “Well, that's kind of what I was wondering, per se.” Pausing, he started to work the brush through his soft hair again. “That and why you're in my bedroom.” _

_ Michael rolled his eyes. He hated idiots like this. “You'll find out soon enough, won't you?” He straightened himself up and rested his cane in place against the wall, tossing the still lit cigarette out the window. “You'll find out when I'm ready, Makowski.” _

Mike sat in his desk, not listening to a word the teacher was saying. He tried to excuse himself for it today, though, and slung his mess of hair over his eye. He couldn't see out of it at the moment, anyway.

“Mike? Are you paying attention to the lesson?” The vamp jumped a little at his name, dropping his contact on the desk.

“I, um… I am now.” He inwardly slapped himself. Way to sound like a dumbass, champ.

“Could you come see me after the notes?”

The vamp did all he could not to roll his eyes, he could only roll one if he wanted to anyway, and just nodded quietly. He hated it when she asked him so sympathetically, like she thought something was wrong with him. Not that it would be necessarily  _ wrong  _ to think that.

He spaced out for most of the notes, snapping himself out of it a few times to jot down one or two things that wouldn't make sense later on their own. Once they reached the last sentences, he immediately went up to the “office”, just ready to get this over with. He'd only have to get through one more period after this one, then he would finally be back at Pete's trailer.

“Mike, are things all okay at home? I've noticed a-”

The teacher kept talking, of course, but Mike didn't have to listen to it any further. He'd had this speech from all his teachers at least twice now. He always assumed ‘How are things at home?’ was really their way of asking if his parents punched him in the face or something, which was not at all what happened. So it simply wasn't worth listening to for the tenth time.

_ Mike was starting to get over the shock of his long-time crush sneaking in, the feeling being replaced with mild irritation. “You'd think you wouldn't climb through my window in the dark until you were ready to tell me whatever it is you're here for.” He turned his back to his intruder to look in his mirror, still fixing up his hair for bed. It always had to look perfect, after all. “And you could have told me at school instead. Or maybe during the day. Creepy goth, sneaking around at night.” _

_ Michael only chuckled, it seemed mostly to himself. Mike glanced behind his green and black hair in the mirror and saw Michael stepping towards him. _

_ “Michael?” _

“Mike, this is exactly what I'm talking about!” Mike jolted awake with a scream. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep.

“I think you need to go down to the counselor’s office again.” His teacher sighed and got up from her desk. She really must be getting sick of this.

Not wanting to irritate her anymore, she was his favourite teacher this year, the vamp stood up quietly and walked out of the classroom, quickly ducking into the bathroom on his way.

Very carefully making sure nobody else was in there this time, he pulled his hair from his face and frowned a bit. His eye was completely purple and swollen again. He'd have to wear his glasses for a while.

Sighing, Mike grabbed his makeup from his backpack and started trying to fix himself up. Pete would definitely wonder why the hell his eye was the colour of Henrietta's lipstick, and he didn't have the energy to come up with some lame excuse right now. He barely had enough to make his eye look halfway decent; just giving up and throwing his hair back over the side of his face as he trudged down to the counselor.


End file.
